Two and a Half Men Wiki:Editing Guidelines
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on The Two and a Half Men Wiki. Here we have listed what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. While editing at the Two and a Half Men Wiki, there are some wiki policies, editing guidelines, and simple facts that contributors should know before getting started. First of all, while editing and commenting on articles or in the wiki chat, English is the preferred language. Please look for other languages at the bottom of the main index, should you wish to use them exclusively instead of English. Currently, the three other options are for Spanish TAAHM wiki, the Dutch TAAHM wiki, and the Portuguese TAAHM wiki. Editing and page design 'Vandalism' #Vandalism will NOT be tolerated at this wiki. Depending how bad it is, you could receive a one week ban to an infinite ban. It all depends on which admin sees the vandalism first. 'Suggestions' #When making a large edit, for example one that consists of more than 500 characters, it will be helpful to provide a small summary of the edit. #When making a large edit and you have been on the editing mode for a while, it may be helpful you copy everything you've typed (maybe you wrote a huge recap). This way, if someone has gone in, edited, and saved while before you, you don't lose everything you wrote. Commenting and Chat Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. #When in chat or anywhere else on this site, it is against Wikia Terms of Use to ask for personal information. This includes Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, email address, MSN, Instagram, Gmail, Kik, Ask.fm, Yahoo, and anything else that could be used to give away your location. ##If you ask for personal information, beware that the admins will ban you for however long they want. The wiki staff do not play around with stuff like that, so it is to be taken seriously. Your ban will be guaranteed a long one. #Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website etc…) can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. ##You will receive one warning the first time an admin catches you spamming. The second time and you are banned for however long they choose. #Insulting users is inappropriate and one warning will be given before a time-set ban. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one month to ban an infinite ban, depending on what exactly is said. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. #Anybody suspected of spying on the chat for another wiki will be banned immediately for infinite (200 years). #If you join the chat, you will be expected to talk. If you are idle in the chat and not talking for hours, it may make people uncomfortable and feel unsafe, and you will be kickbanned immediately. Don't feel scared to join into a conversation! Everybody is welcome! #When a user "trolls" in attempt to attack or damage the reputation of another user, the "troller" will be banned from the wiki for two days. Each time the rule is broken, the ban will double in length. #Don’t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying to other users. This may also be seen as intimidating behavior if directed at someone. Recommendations #Invite everyone you know that is a fan of Two and a Half Men or just willing to help out, we need the support! #'Be careful about giving personal information' (like exact location, bank details, you wiki account password, or where and how you spend your free time) or pictures of yourself. Inappropriate 'User Attitude' #Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one month ban. #Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned anywhere from one month to a permanent ban. #If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, you ban time will double the more you harass. Harassing admins too far will result in them contacting the wikia staff. 'Pages' All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. #Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. #Vandalizing pages will result in a warning. Two warnings will be given before a one week ban is enforced. ##Vandalism includes, removing content from pages, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page. Federal Laws #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). #Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. #Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. #Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination. #Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. 2 warnings will be given before kickban. Please censor anything sexual related.